Una Promesa
by Kaori-Nakamoto
Summary: En una noche fría, él se encontraba recargado en el ventanal de su habitación mirando con melancolía las estrellas, una sutil lágrima resbaló por su mejilla recordando lo que nunca podría olvidar. SxS-Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J. K. Rowling-


En una noche fría, él se encontraba recargado en el ventanal de su habitación mirando con melancolía las estrellas, una sutil lágrima resbaló por su mejilla recordando lo que nunca podría olvidar.

Hacía ya un año desde aquello, recordó que en una tarde sentado en los jardines conocía a alguien, un chico en quien no pudo dejar de pensar. Quizás era su amabilidad, quizás su belleza o esa sonrisa despreocupada que lo caracterizaba, quien sabe. En esa noche fría mientras pensaba en aquel _"chico"_ se quedo dormido en el ventanal en el cual solía estar en las noches de desvelo.

Al despertar en la mañana siguiente se sorprendió al notar que estaba recostado en su cama, arropado. Quitándole importancia, como hacía casi todas las mañanas que despertaba en su cama siendo que durmió en otro lugar, se levanto para ir a desayunar con todos sus compañeros.

Las clases llegaron y asistió sin muchas ganas a ellas, cuando al fin terminaron camino con tranquilidad por los jardines hasta sentarse bajo un árbol. Observo perdido a la gente pasar, grupos de amigos, parejas, quien sabe que mas. Sin darse cuenta alguien se sentó a su lado, despreocupadamente.

**-Hola- **Saludo un chico, él ya lo conocía desde hacía mucho, era un Gryffindor, un maldito Gryffindor que lo venia acosando desde hacía ya dos años atrás.

**-****Ah… umh…hola-** respondió sin ánimos, un tono frio como lo caracterizaba normalmente. Pero ni lo miro, no, el solo buscaba al chico de aquella vez.

**-¿Lo sigues esperando?-** pregunto suspirando, sonriendo con tristeza.

**-No te importa, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar metiéndote en mi vida?- **dijo con tanta crueldad que cualquier lo hubiese notado, el chico bajo la vista y se quedo en silencio. El Gryffindor solo se preocupaba por él, él la amaba y él nunca lo correspondería, suspirando cansado de tantos ataques, de tanta crueldad que lo lastimaba y peor aun él no se daba cuenta, pero a no le importaba, no, nunca le importo con estar a su lado, si él era feliz.

La mañana paso tranquila, ni una señal del chico que esperaba ella, llego la hora del almuerzo y no dio señal de querer ir al comedor, suspirando él se levanto, siempre él debía traerle algo para comer, y nunca recibió un _"gracias" _por ayudarlo. Se retiro y al rato volvió, y ahí estaba él con el _"chico misterioso"_ como lo bautizó. Su corazón se partió, juraría haber escuchado el sonido que hizo al romperse en mil, cuando vio que aquel chico le robaba un beso coquetamente a su amado y este le sonreía sonrojado, pero aun así no le importo, no, aunque su corazón ella estado partido en mil a él no le importo, pues él lo amaba.

Los días pasaron y sus rutinas volvieron a las mismas, él ya se estaba hartando de todo y decidió investigar bien de que chico se trataba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ese _"chico"_ era uno de sus mejores amigos, sintiendo rabia, dolor y una gran decepción. Hubiese hablado con él, pero cuando descubrió quien era e iba a encararlo vio a su amado llorar.

Se encontraba llorando como nunca lo había visto en toda su vida, eran mares de lágrimas de dolor las que recorrían aquellas pálidas mejillas, las que inútilmente trato de secar con la manga de su capa. Se acerco y lo abrazo impulsivamente, sin importar que este intente de alejarlo, sin importar los rumores que correrían, sin importarle nada.

**-No llores, las heridas sanan- **le dijo ya sabiendo el _"porque"_ de sus lagrimas. **–Debes de sonreír, sonríe siempre y veras como los males se irán solos-** aconsejo como pudo, pero él solo se aferro mas para llorar y quitarse todo el dolor que sentía dentro.

Cuando al fin sus lagrimas cesaron, él se levanto y marcho sin decir nada. Un gran odio creció en su interior, _"él"_ pagaría cada una de las lagrimas que provoco, sin importar que. Al día siguiente, antes de ir a buscar James le envió un mensaje a Severus diciéndole: _"Yo te ame, quizás tu no a mi, pero eso nunca me importo. Todas las noches te eh arropado para que no te enfermes, todas las tardes te eh cuidado para que nada te pase, pero nunca recibí ni una sonrisa a cambió, pero no me importa. Hoy hare algo mas por ti, le hare pagar cada una de tus lagrimas a ese maldito. Te amo, Sirius."_

Al recibirlo y leerlo él salió de su casa a buscarlo, busco en todos los lugares que pudo, pero al llegar a donde estaba él ya era tarde. Se batieron a un duelo, parece ser que algo dijo de mas Sirius que hizo enojar a James, este utilizo varias veces _"Crucio"_. James estaba contra una punta de la sala de astronomía, impactado y temblando, mientras el cuerpo, casi inerte, de Black se encontraba tendido en el suelo, intentando de respirar, sin conseguirlo satisfactoriamente.

**-Si…Siruis- **soltó un chillido de desesperación, arrodillándose a su lado, abrazándolo, intentando de creer que todo ello era una cruel mentira, una estúpida y cruel mentira. **-Lo siento, lo siento… yo te amo, ¡te amo!- **comenzó a decir, pues tarde se dio cuenta de la realidad, cuando lo estaba perdiendo reacciono a lo inevitable, un fuerte dolor en su pecho sintió y las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

**-****Nuestro amor durara, lo prometo-**a penas llego a pronunciar, intentando de sonreír, pero el dolor era tanto el que sentía en su cuerpo que más que una sonrisa fue una mueca de dolor**-Todo estará bien, ya veras… todo estará bien-** repitió y cerro sus ojos con fuerza, tosiendo un poco**- Pero pase lo que pase… por favor… No me dejes… ni me olvides-** su voz fue disminuyendo notablemente, su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado débil, demasiada sangre perdida, demasiado daño físico y psicológico.

Cuando el director llego, ya era tarde, fue trasladado a San Mugo lo más rápido posible, pero ya nada se pudo hacer. Sirius murió, cuando al fin consiguió lo que mas anhelaba. Cuanto tiempo había estado esperando para poder confesarse, tanto que ya ni lo recordaba. El resto del año luego de ese accidente paso muy frio y solitario, en esos momentos él se dio cuanta de cómo le hacia falta su compañía, se encontraba tan solo, tan triste y se odiaba tanto por no haber visto antes sus sentimiento, por ser tan ciego e ingenuo.

Cuando la fecha de su muerte llego, él tomo todo el valor y fue a su tumba con una rosa blanca en la mano, la deposito en la tumba y dijo:

_**- Las heridas sanan, me dijiste. **_

_**Sonríe siempre, me aconsejaste.**_

_**Nuestro amor durara, me prometiste.**_

_**Todo estará bien, me mentiste.**_

_**No me dejes ni me olvides, me suplicaste.- **_recordando todo él sonríe, dejando derramar una única lágrima, tan fría, tan triste. **-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿No me ves sonreír? como tu me dijiste lo hago- **dijo con amargura, sintiendo que pronto lloraría con ganas. **–sabes Sirius… las heridas nunca sanan por completo, tu lo debiste de saber mejor que nadie, yo te lastime… y como te prometí… nunca te olvidare, tampoco nunca te dejare-** Se sentó junto a la tumba, de ahí no se movió. Sonriendo espero a poder estar otra vez a su lado.

Pues, aun debía de cumplir su promesa, "_su amor duraría por siempre"._

**¿Es que simplemente no lo vez?**  
Dime, ¿es tan cruel?  
¿Por qué no respondes?  
Es que acaso ya **no me quieres hablar**  
Es que acaso ya **no me quieres escuchar**  
Entonces, dime, ¿qué hice mal?  
¿Por que ya no sonríes?  
¿Por qué solo veo tristeza en ti?  
Dime, ¿por qué el **brillo se ha ido**?  
¿Por qué estas tan **pálido**?  
Dime, amor, ¿qué sucede?  
Es que acaso ya no me amas  
Es que acaso ya no me quieres  
Dime, ¿qué ocurre?  
¿Por qué me **abandonas**?  
Dime, dime, dime por favor  
_¿Por qué estás muerto?_


End file.
